Clara's Last Night
by Writteroftime
Summary: Clara Oswald is an old woman at the end of her life. As her life slips away she finally meets again the 2 men who have never let her down


Clara Oswald was awake in her bed, thinking about things. She had always done this all through her life, ever since she was a little girl she had thought about different things. When she was little her thoughts were on all the stories her mum had told her just before bedtime. When she was a teenager she had thought about normal teenage girl stuff such as exams, homework or whether the boy in her English class fancied her.

Now at the age of 89 years old she was thinking about one thing. The person she hadn't stopped thinking about for 62 years. The Doctor. Her Doctor, the man who had jumped into her life dressed as a monk and proceeded to show her all of time and space inside his magic box. Her nights were often filled with memories, some good some not so good. But to her she treasured every second of them. When Clara and The Doctor had first said goodbye she had hoped she'd see him again. Now decades later she knew she would never see him again. He would not come to her now she was like this. If she was honest, Clara knew she couldn't go anywhere with him now. She could barely walk on her own and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She wasn't sad; she'd lived a full and long life. The only regret she had was not seeing her Doctor one last time. With these thoughts in her mind Clara closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened quickly as a white light appeared from her hallway. She sits up in her bed, starting to panic a little. "who's there? I'm warning you, you better leave" she tried to sound tough but she knew there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she saw 2 figures walking purposefully towards her. Clara tensed in her bed. As the figures approached she noticed details about them. Both were tall and thin. One of the men was wearing a purple tweed coat with black trousers and brown boots. He was also wearing a purple bow tie. He had big floppy hair and his chin was sticking out a bit. The second man looked much older than the first. He to was tall and thin but he was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt underneath along with black trousers. His nose was a bit crooked and he had grey hair, along with big bushy eyebrows that made him look cross all the time. Clara was no longer afraid as the 2 men walked either side of her bed as she knew who they were. Her Doctors had returned for her.

"You came back for me, both of you? But that's impossible" Clara states weakly looking between them. The younger Doctor spoke in a gentle voice to her. "Ah but you are our impossible girl Clara Oswald and we'd do anything for you." He leans down and kisses her head. Clara beams at him. "Yo always had a way with words chinny" She gives a small giggle. "Why are you both here look at me I'm old and hideous." The older Doctor now spoke in his gravely Scottish voice, which was much kinder and softer than Clara had ever heard it. "Clara Oswald, you will never look any different to me, you may be old but never hideous. Age is a number that tells people when you were born, it doesn't prove anyone's worth. The heart is the most important thing and you Clara Oswald have the biggest heart in the universe" Clara's eyes water at the words as she holds both their hands. "My clever boys." She says fondly. "I think you both are too late my life is over now" The Eleventh Doctor looks at her. "it might be over, but don't cry because it's over Clara. You've lived a full life and do you know the best thing about your life?" Clara smiles at them. "Of course I do, it's you 2 of course you made me feel so special my chin boy and my grey haired stick insect" They both shake their heads as the older doctor speaks. "You're wrong Clara we didn't make your life special you did that yourself. You travelled with us for a few years but the rest of the time was yours, everything you did, everything you achieved was down to you not us. You made our lives special not the other way round." Clara's eyes start to close as she smiles. The 2 Doctors pull the bed covers over her. They lean down and whisper to her together. "Our impossible Girl thank you and goodbye." Clara looks at them and says her familiar times for the last time. "Run you Clever boys and remember me" As Clara's life ended her last sight was the man she loved standing over her. Clara slips away happy an at peace at last.


End file.
